Let's Pick Flowers
by NerdsinaTree
Summary: Sofia helps Cedric find a gift for Winifred, for Mother's Day. Friendship Cedfia. Slice of Life. Takes place after 'Mom's The Word'


Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First

A/N: Here's a Mother's Day fic. I'm posting it a few days early. It's based on both a fanart and my child. I was looking at some fanart by Cawoli on Tumblr, and there was a picture of Sofia and Cedric in the castle gardens. With Sofia pulling Cedric by the hand as she is wont. My daughter saw the picture as well and said, "Sofia says: Let's go pick some flowers!". I don't know how she came to that conclusion, as there were no flowers in the picture. But that's what she decided was going on, lol. Anyway, that was the inspiration for this little fic. I hope you enjoy it :)

—

It was still daylight by the time the royal family and Baileywick, returned to the castle from their picnic. With plenty of time left in the day to enjoy any other activities they had planned.

Sofia stepped out of the coach, her mind still reeling with the exciting events of the day. An occurrence that was becoming more and more frequent ever since the humble village girl became a princess. And she had a feeling things were just going to get more exciting as time passed on...

For now though, she was looking forward to spending a nice quiet afternoon with her family.

As she made her way to the castle, something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Looking, she saw Cedric busily collecting the herbs that were abundant in the castle gardens.

She smiled at the sight of him. It had been a while since the last time she'd seen him, now that she thought about it.

"Sofia?" Miranda called.

"Coming!" she answered, turning back towards her mother "I just want to say hi to Mr. Cedric real quick first. "

Miranda stated her approval, and the young princess skipped off to greet the sorcerer.

Cedric was in good spirits for once, as he picked the necessary plants for his potions and placed them in his basket. So consumed was he in his task, that he failed to register the presence of the young girl rapidly approaching him.

"Hi Mr. Cedric!"

"Aah!" Cedric squealed, nearly throwing the basket into the air. Though he managed to restrain himself. Clutching his chest, he turned around to fix the girl with a disapproving glare.

"Princess Sofia! Don't you know you should never to sneak up on a sorcerer!" he reprimanded.

"Sorry." she said "I just wanted to say, hi."

"Yes, well, seeing how you've accomplished that endeavor. I suppose now you'll want to be on your way to say 'hi' to everyone else in the castle." he said, giving her a fake smile and dismissing her with a wave.

Sofia was not to be deterred however, "What are you doing?"

The sorcerer groaned inwardly, but opted to humor her nevertheless. "Collecting ingredients for my latest potion."

"Do you need any help?"

"No thank you. I've already finished." he said, gesturing towards the plants in his basket. Before giving the princess an odd look. "Where were you all day anyway?" He didn't know exactly what possessed him to ask that question. After all, it wasn't as though he particularly cared. However, he hadn't failed to notice that it'd been rather quiet with the absence of the children. And he supposed curiosity had merely gotten the best of him.

"Mom, James, Amber and I went to Juneberry island for our Mother's Day picnic." she said, "Baileywick too."

"Mother's Day?" Cedric blinked, truth be told he had forgotten about the holiday.

"Mm hmm" Sofia continued "My mom and I always have a picnic together during Mother's Day. And this year Amber and James went with us too." her expression suddenly turning very wistful for a moment.

"I see..." Cedric said. He was about to leave, when she stopped him with a another question.

"What are you doing for your mom, for Mother's Day?"

He flinched slightly. "Well...I didn't exactly have anything planned..." Not willing to admit that he'd actually overlook the day.

Sofia frowned to hear that. She thought for a moment, and then lit up as an idea came to her.

"Why don't you give her some flowers?" she suggested, gesturing towards a pink rose bush.

"Flowers?"

She nodded before selecting a bloom, and showing it to him.

"I gave one of these to my mom. They're her favorite" she explained, "James and Amber had the same idea, and they even made a unicorn of roses for her!"

She smiled a bit sadly at that memory, as she remembered the jealousy she had felt toward her new siblings. She shook it off though, returning to her usual cheerful self.

Cedric had noticed the girl's brief downcast demeanor. But said nothing of it.

"So what kind of flowers does your mom like?" Sofia asked. Refocusing her attention to helping her friend.

"Oh, well..." he thought, "I believe mummy likes irises."

"I know where some of those are!" She announced, before taking him by the hand and pulling him along. "Come on! Let's go pick some flowers!"

The duo soon found irises of purple and blue, along with a few other flowers that Winifred was fond of. Such as daisies, geraniums, and daylilies. Which they began to gather into a beautiful bouquet.

As they picked Sofia told the sorcerer about her day. Including the unexpected visit from Lucinda and her mom.

"Lucinda?" He grimaced.

"Uh huh, she's my witch friend who lives in the village."

Cedric shrugged. So the princess was befriending witches now, too. Well, he guess that didn't surprise him.

She continued to relay to him the events of the day. How she had felt envious of James and Amber, wanting to have her mother to herself on this special day. The magical chaos the witches caused, including Baileywick being turned into a frog, (something Cedric wished he could have seen). The lesson she learned. And finally of the joint picnic, both families had enjoyed together.

At last they had gathered a sizable bouquet. Which Sofia placed within a purple vase Cedric conjured, before adding the pink rose to it.

"There! I hope your mom likes it." she said, before frowning. "Are you going to be able to bring them to her?" Realizing she hadn't taken that into consideration. Though she suspected that perhaps he'd be able to magic it to her somehow.

"Don't worry. I'll see to it that she gets them." he assured, casting a covert glance towards his tower.

She smiled to hear that, "Good. Be sure to wish her a happy Mother's Day for me, okay?" she asked.

The sorcerer agreed, and Sofia bid him goodbye before hurrying to the castle. Eager to continue her celebrations with her mother and siblings.

Cedric watched the princess leave, before turning his attention to the vase in his hands.

"Well, I suppose I'd better bring you to my workshop." he said to it, before heading towards his tower.

Stepping inside, Cedric placed the basket of herbs a top his work table to be sorted through later. Then directed his attention to the portrait of his parents.

"Mummy! I have something for you." he called.

The portrait glowed with magic, and Winifred burst through. Landing lightly on the ground in front of her son.

She gasped in delight, as he presented her with his gift.

"Happy Mother's Day, mummy." he said, as she took them in her arms.

"Oh, thank you Ceddykins! They're beautiful! Such a good boy!" she cooed, pinching his cheeks.

Cedric smiled goofily, before pulling away from his mother's affectionate assault on his face. Normally he would have been content having this praise all to himself. But...

"Actually, it was Princess Sofia's idea." he admitted.

True, the sorcerer usually wasn't the type to want to share this sort of credit. But strangely, he found his heart going out to the little princess in that moment. After all, if it wasn't for her, he would've completely forgone the holiday and gift for his mother. Plus, he remembered how she had practically given him all the credit for defeating Miss Nettle during the Enchanted Feast a few weeks ago. Despite the fact that it had actually been a team effort. So, he supposed he should at least return the favor.

"Oh it was, was it?" Winifred smiled, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Having already suspected that this was the young princess' doing. Though she refrained from saying such, so as not to wound her son's already fragile pride.

"Mm hmm," he confirmed, "She wishes you a Happy Mother's Day as well."

"How lovely. It's nice to see you've made such a good friends with her." Winifred noted.

Cedric shrugged nonchalantly, though he couldn't help a small smile as he recalled their time in the garden earlier.

He snapped out of his reverie as he felt his mother wrap her arms tightly around him. He smiled and returned the gesture, resting his cheek a top her head. Contentment washing over him.

The sorceress pulled away from the embrace, "You'll be sure to thank the princess for me too, won't you Ceddykins?"

"Of course, mummy."

"Wonderful! I do hope to meet her myself someday soon." she added casually, before retrieving her wand and taking a seat. With a flick of her wrist she conjured a pot of tea and a large batch of fly cakes.

"Now then" she grinned, watching as her son eyed the desserts greedily. "Tell me all about your latest plans for taking over the kingdom."

He smiled, sitting down himself and informing her of his newest scheme. Both of them chatting happily, and Cedric munching on fly cakes, as the evening descended upon them.

—-

A/N: Thank you for reading!


End file.
